


It happens in the time it took to look back

by Fuuma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romance, Silverhawk, quickeye
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro è sdraiato, immobile, chiunque nelle sue condizioni sembrerebbe morto, ma per lui è diverso. Pietro è un corridore, è movimento, è cambiamento, Pietro è il vento tra i capelli e una voce seccante alle orecchie, è una spinta dispettosa dietro la schiena, la spallata indolente e le eco di risate sempre troppo lontane per riuscire a colpirlo con un pugno. Ora invece...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happens in the time it took to look back

L'ultima volta che lo ha perso di vista, la corsa di Pietro si è fermata.

Barton sistema sui capelli il cappuccio di una felpa malandata e guarda il riflesso al vetro di un uomo stanco ma dagli occhi ancora vigili che spiano oltre la finestra, verso una stanza in bianco, e trovano immediatamente quel che cercano.

Pietro è sdraiato, immobile, chiunque nelle sue condizioni sembrerebbe morto, ma per lui è diverso. Pietro è un corridore, è movimento, è cambiamento, Pietro è il vento tra i capelli e una voce seccante alle orecchie, è una spinta dispettosa dietro la schiena, la spallata indolente e le eco di risate sempre troppo lontane per riuscire a colpirlo con un pugno.

Ora invece le cannule costruiscono intorno a lui un baldacchino di tubicini colorati e quel tempo che, prima, si faceva sospeso, una bolla che raggruppava scene a rallentatore in cui infilarsi, ormai scorre troppo veloce per chiunque, sfalda i contorni del panorama e lascia dietro di sé soltanto un cumulo di rimpianti. È la fiera dei _se_ e dei _forse_. Se fosse stato più furbo, più bravo, più agile, forse Pietro, forse lui, forse loro…

«Spicciati ad entrare, _Twilight_ , mi metti ansia lì fuori. Non vorrei che altri uccelli ti prendessero come esempio e si mettessero a cagare in terrazzo.»

La chiusura della sicura alla finestra scatta, insieme ai dispositivi di sicurezza che la proteggono e che si spengono uno dopo l'altro, sotto al comando di Tony Stark.

Lo sguardo che si scambiano equivale ad un saluto, Barton ci aggiunge un cenno del capo per ringraziamento e una smorfia irritata quando il ricordo di essere stato sbattuto in una prigione di massima sicurezza proprio da Iron Man torna a pungolarlo.

«Nessun colpo di avvertimento tra gli occhi o coltelli piantati alle spalle? Strano.» commenta amaro, non sono mai stati grandi amici, colleghi più che altro, ma ha tutto il diritto di prenderla male.

«Nah, quelli li riservo per _Braccio di Ferro_ e, se mi gira, anche per Captain scelgo-i-miei-amici-col-culo.»

«Va ancora così male tra voi due?»

«Non proprio, ma mi riservo il diritto di offenderlo ogni tanto. Mi fa sentire meglio con me stesso.»

«Se lo dici tu.»

Barton scrolla le spalle indifferente e Tony è indeciso se apprezzare quel lato di lui o mandarlo a fare in culo per quel suo fingere di farsi i cazzi suoi, quando invece è probabile che sia già a conoscenza dei segreti di tutti da quando prendeva ordini da Fury e i cattivi non erano loro, ma arrivavano letteralmente dallo spazio.

Nel dubbio sceglie di riattivare i sistemi di sicurezza.

Clint lo nota – non è qualcosa che può sfuggire agli occhi di un falco e sicuramente anche Tony lo sa – ma avanza comunque verso il letto in cui Pietro _dorme_. È in coma, i polmoni ridotti a due palloncini sgonfi, il petto un puntaspilli per pallottole e il cuore una stazione di pompaggio alla mercé della ruggine.

Della figura atletica con cui l'ha conosciuto – ritrovando in lui il ricordo della propria gioventù piena di cazzate che poi ha pagato crescendo – è rimasta solo una pallida ombra al di sotto delle lenzuola. Le braccia sono secche, asciugate di vita e riempite di flebo giornaliere, la pelle è di un biancore spettrale, il volto scavato, i ricci ribelli e argentati di un tempo sono un nido di nodi ingrigiti, spenti. E le gambe, dalle cosce tornite, la linea elegante e i muscoli scattanti, semplicemente _non sono_.

«Se può consolarti, sta migliorando. Sembra sempre un cadavere, ma almeno non perde più sangue sul parquet.»

Quanto è accaduto dopo gli accordi di Sokovia, è riuscito addirittura a privare completamente Tony di quel poco tatto che possedeva e Clint fa quello che gli riesce meglio con tutto ciò che non ritiene rilevante: lo ignora.

Appoggia la punta delle dita sul cuscino, la nuca di Pietro si piega appena nella sua direzione, ma è un riflesso dovuto all'abbassamento del cuscino sotto la pressione della mano. Barton non ci prova nemmeno ad ingannarsi, è pragmatico sul campo, durante le missioni, lo è nella vita e lo è anche quando guarda in faccia la morte e ci vede il volto di Pietro.

«Volevo solo assicurarmi che fosse tutto sottocontrollo.» lo precisa alle proprie spalle. Ha scelto di ignorare la voce di Tony, non l'uomo – i pericoli preferisce tenerli sempre sotto tiro, anche quando non ha con sé un arco e una faretra piena di frecce.

«La prossima volta, magari, telefona prima.»

«E rischiare di farmi accogliere da un plotone di guardie armate? No, grazie.»

«Adesso non sai più come prenderti cura di qualche guardia? Il tuo cosiddetto ritiro ti ha proprio fatto male, Barton.»

«Ricordo ancora come si incocca una freccia, quello che mi scoccia è sprecarle. Costano e non siamo tutti multimiliardari come qualcuno.»

«Accade questo quando vai dall'atra parte della staccionata, i buoni ti tagliano i fondi.»

Clint manda giù il boccone senza battere ciglio. La sbrodolata di insulti rimane incastrata tra i suoi pensieri e Tony può credere di aver vinto la battaglia.

«Trattatelo bene, mentre sarò via.»

«Come una principessa.»

Se c'è del sarcasmo – si tratta di Tony, che ci sia è scontato – non viene preso in considerazione, il tempo delle chiacchiere e delle puntate alla Edward Cullen è finito.

La mano di Barton si allontana dal cuscino, lo sfiorare dei capelli di Pietro sembra un gesto casuale, ma entrambi sanno non lo sia. Si sistema meglio il cappuccio sulla testa, si assicura di tenere il volto in ombra, ma la visuale libera e quando torna vicino alla finestra, Tony disattiva un'ultima volta il sistema di sicurezza.

«Potevi uscire dalla porta, tanto per cambiare.»

«Potevi stare zitto, tanto per cambiare.»

Lo scambio di sguardi diffidenti è il saluto finale, le luci della stanza medica si spengono riducendosi al minuscolo pallino verde che attraversa in picchi bassi e picchi alti un monitor nero e Hawkey torna ad essere un fuggitivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di: Elisa Story Zabini ~ MCU, Clint/Pietro (post Civil War). Clint odiava essere in fuga per un solo motivo: non poteva vegliare Pietro. (Perchè sono in denial e per me Pietro è tenuto in coma da qualche parte così che il suo organismo si curi da solo.)  
> Scritta per la Drabble We 8/07-10/07 2016 @We are out for prompt


End file.
